


I Get It Now

by nowhere89



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere89/pseuds/nowhere89
Summary: A short little fic, set during 5.09





	I Get It Now

Becca’s not stupid, she can see her sister and the other doctor have a past beyond that of a mentor and student. Even scared and in pain, she sees the way Sydney and Dr. Lin keep stealing glances at each other when they think no one is looking.

She watches them through the window in her room; Syd visibly upset as she turns and walks down the hall. Becca sighs, and calls out, “Doctor Lin? Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Maggie startles, lost in watching Sydney walk away, then turns and enters the room.

“Is everything alright, Mrs. Friedman?” Maggie’s eyes are gentle and honest, she can see why her sister is so taken with the doctor.

Becca takes a breath, “So you and my sister-“ she pauses, staring at Maggie. She doesn’t continue, just lets the unfinished question linger in the air.

“Mrs. Friedman, I-”

“Look I may not understand, but she’s my sister. So I have to ask, do you love her?”

Maggie just stares at Becca, large brown eyes wide and shocked, unable to form words.

After a few long seconds, Becca takes pity on the doctor, “You care about her, that’s clear. But I need to know, I need to know that everything she sacrificed was worth it.” _That her loving you is worth it; that you love her back_. She doesn’t say it, but it’s clearly implied as Maggie’s shock wavers and realization settles in its place.

Maggie’s whole body seems to tense and relax all at once, but her eyes tell her all she needs to know. _Of course I love her, how could I not?_ She’s not ready to say the words out loud, but it’s enough for Becca.

So she nods once, and leaves it at that.


End file.
